I'm going to be a cheerleader!
by paomar0832
Summary: Ally wants to be a cheerleader. Check out this story. AUSLLY One-shot


**Ally's P.O.V:**

I want to do something on school. I can't join the Football Team because is for **BOYS **only. There is no team for girls, I don't know what to join. Oh wait, **The Cheerleading Squad** on one side, I don't know how to dance. But I can do Backflips, Wheels because I was in gymnastics. I'm going to talk it with Trish first.

Ally: "Hey Trish"  
Trish: "What's up?"  
Ally: "I have to ask you a question."  
Trish: "Spit it"  
Ally: "Should I join the cheerleading squad?"  
Trish: "WHAT?!"  
Ally: "Should I join the cheerleading squad?"  
Trish: "I don't know. Is your choice. But you got to promise me something"  
Ally: "Okay, What?"  
Trish: "You won't forget about me."  
Ally: (Hugs Trish) "I never would do that. You are my best friend"  
Trish: "Okay so let's go to the Gym"  
Ally: "Okay let's go"

Okay so we are going to the Gym. In the door is a paper that says 'Cheerleading Tryouts'. I enter and there are 3 girls in a table. Obviously Cheerleaders. I walk to them and Trish waits for me outside.

Ally: "I'm here for the Tryouts"  
Kelsey: "I am the Captain. What is your name?"  
Ally: "Ally Dawson"  
Hannah: "YOU ARE AUSTIN MOON'S SONGWRITER!"  
Ally: "Yes"  
Britney: "Can you do a backflip? And some somersaults?"  
Ally: "Yeah, I was in gymnastics"  
Kelsey: "Do a backflip and a Cartwheel"  
Ally: (Gets her heels off and does a cartwheel and then a backflip)  
Kelsey: "You are in."  
Hannah: "What is your dress size?"  
Ally: "Small"  
Hannah: "Come here tomorrow for practice and we'll give you the Uniform"  
Ally: "Okay. See you tomorrow."  
Hannah: "And if you have chance, Please bring Austin"  
Ally: "If he want" (Leaves)

I'm in! I'm in! I'm in! Oh my god I'm so exited.

Trish: "How'd it go?"  
Ally: "I'm in!"  
Trish: "Let's go to the Sonic Boom"

We go to the store. We stayed late in school cause you know; I was trying out in the cheerleading squad. So, We go to the Practice Room and see Austin and Dez playing in their Xbox 360 (1). I walk up to them with a huge grin in my face. Austin notices me and pauses the game

Dez: "Hey! Un-pause the game" (Looks at Ally) " Wow! Ally what's with the huge smile?"  
Austin: "Yeah, Did you borrowed 20 dollars of my wallet without asking...again?"  
Ally: "No, It wasn't me, it was Trish who did that"  
Trish: "Anyways, Go on to the news"  
Ally: "Okay" (Takes a deep breath) "I am in the Cheerleading squad"  
Dez: "Really?"  
Ally: "Yup. Oh, and they said if I could bring you tomorrow for Practice. Cause the other girls want to see you"  
Austin: (Speechless) "Um...Yeah sure"  
Ally: "Thanks"

**Austin's P.O.V:**

Ally is going to be a cheerleader! Man, That is so cool. The girl I like is going to be those hot Cheerleaders. Yeah, I like Ally. Tomorrow I'm going to see her in the Cheerleader uniform. They are like dresses, Ally looks good in dresses. I just LOVE my life. Wait, She doesn't know how to dance. How is she going to be a cheerleader?

Austin: "Ally, Quick question"  
Ally: "Mhmm"  
Austin: "How are you going to be a cheerleader if you don't know how to dance?"  
Ally: "I'm just going to do the Somersaults"  
Austin: "Oh okay"  
Trish: "Can we go too?"  
Ally: (Nods)  
Dez: "Now I can see hot chicks. I'm so looking forward for tomorrow"  
Trish: "Let's go make your nails. See you guys later" (Trish and Ally Wave)  
Dez: "Bye"

Tomorrow we are all going to see Ally practice. I'm just so happy. I love cheerleaders and I love Ally. I kind of developed feelings for Ally when we where in my Pool Party. All this time I was blind. Ally is really hot, Even Dez have said it. I get jealous when she talks about Dallas or when other guys are flirting with her. I just hope that she doesn't forget about us when she's a Cheerleader. How can I say that, We are Popular. Even more than the Cheerleaders. Cause I'm Austin Moon. Everybody knows Ally Dawson as the one that destroyed 'The Helen Show' studio and My songwriter. Trish De La Rosa as My manager and the longest record of jobs in the 21 century. Dez as my Video maker and Best friend of Austin Moon.

**The other day:**

So, school ended an hour ago. We are going to the field so we can se Ally practice. We get there and the cheerleaders give Ally the Uniform. Trish and her go to the locker room for her to change. Dez and I Are sitting in the bleachers watching the cheerleaders talk and giggle cause I'm here. Dez hits me with his hand in my abs. Man! Dez that hurt!

Dez: (Hits Austin with his hand) "Dude, Look at Ally" (Points at Ally)  
Austin: (Looks at Ally) "Is that...Ally?"

She doesn't look like the actual Ally. They come up to the bleachers and Trish finally says something.

Trish: "Boys, Close your mouths. The drool is coming out and its disgusting"

I close my mouth and I look at Dez and his mouth is wide open. I look back to Ally and...Man I want to kiss her right now.

**Ally's P.O.V:  
**  
I change to the Uniform. It looks like a dress. In the chest its has 'MHS' as 'Marino High School'

Trish: "I got to tell you something. Austin is going to like this"  
Ally: "Why?"  
Trish: (Zips Ally's Dress) "Cause he likes cheerleader. And did you saw him yesterday. He was full on happiness"  
Ally: (Laughs) "Lets go and see the expression of the boys"

We go to the bleachers. When we go there, Dez hits Austin in the stomach and then points at me. Their mouths are wide open.

Trish: "I told you so. But you killed two birds with one stone"  
Ally: "Yeah. I didn't expect it from Dez"

We walk to them and their mouths are so open that we can see the drool coming.

Trish: "Boys, Close your mouths. The drool is coming out and its disgusting"

Austin closes his mouth but Dez still has his mouth open. Austin is checking me out, Then the cheerleaders come and surround Austin. Austin looks at me and I just shrug.

Britney: "Hey Austin"  
Austin: "Hey girls"  
Kelsey: "Are you here to watch us practice?"  
Hannah: "Can I be Honest? You are so hot. Like smoking' hot"  
Austin: "Yeah I know." (Stands up and puts an arm in Ally's shoulders) "I'm here to watch my best friend practice with you. Better treat her good."  
Kelsey: "Oh you bet. Come on Ally, Let's go to practice"  
Ally: "See you later guys"

We go to the field. There are more cheerleaders. I thought that Kelsey, Hannah and Britney were the only ones. Well, We start to practice. They just say 'Goooooo Manatees!' And then I do my somersaults.

**1 hour later:**

I AM SOOO TIRED! We are going to The store so we can hang out and talk. When we got there, I directly went to the bathroom and took a nice shower. When I got out Austin was on the piano, Dez and Trish, nowhere to be found.

Ally: "Where is Trish? And Dez?"  
Austin: "Trish said that they have to do important things. But by the look on her face, I know it was a lie"  
Ally: "I. Am. Really. TIRED!" (Throws herself in the couch)  
Austin: "Yeah. I think is really tuff being a cheerleader"  
Ally: "You think?"  
Austin: "Did you noticed in the hallways of the school? The boys where drooling over you"  
Ally: "Yeah, I kind of noticed. I know two guys that are drooling over me. They are really close to me"  
Austin: "Can I know who are they?"  
Ally: "Austin, Don't play dumb. You know its you and Dez"  
Austin: "Oh, Yeah is that you kind of look hot in that uniform"  
Ally: "Oh really?" (Blushes)  
Austin: (Flips his hair) "Yeah, Dez and me said it"  
Ally: "You don't look too bad yourself"  
Austin: (Grabs Ally's waist) "I already knew that"  
Ally: (Giggles)  
Austin: "You are so freaking hot and cute"  
Ally: "Austin, You are making me blush!" (Blushes)  
Austin: "Quick question"  
Ally: "Okay?"  
Austin: "Can I... Kiss you?"  
Ally: "What if say no"  
Austin: "I'll kiss you anyway"  
Ally: "Kidding. You can kiss me"  
Austin: (Kisses Ally fully in the mouth.)  
Ally: (Pulls off) "Wow!"  
Austin: "I love you"  
Ally: "I love you too"  
Austin: "Now you have 1 more title"  
Ally: "What titles?"  
Austin: "Best friend, Partner and Austin Moon's Girlfriend"  
Ally: "Yeah"

And with that she's my girl.

* * *

Did you like it? Is a one-shot. Byee!


End file.
